


Wedding

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151





	Wedding

Mercedes’ wedding was in less than 3 hours and they still needed to get across the city. Kurt adjusted his bow tie and turned sideways to check his profile. He ran a hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing any wrinkles. He spent an hour curling Rosie’s hair that morning and slipped her into the organza and silk flower girls dress, and left her sitting primly on the sofa, easily entertained by her favorite show, The Wonder Pets.

“Noah Puckerman, if you’re not ready in the next thirty seconds I’m going to –"

“What?” Noah stepped into the room, gorgeous in his black Ralph Lauren Signature Collection suit. 

“Oh…” Kurt stood breathless for a second. His husband was so handsome; it should probably be illegal to be that good looking without even trying.

“Never mind, let’s go, we’re already running late and Mercedes is going to kill you if we’re late.” Kurt grabbed Noah’s hand and pulled him out of their en suite bathroom and down to the hall to the living room.

“Me? Why would she kill me? You’re the Man of Honor!” Noah scooped up his daughter from the sofa, giving Kurt and indignant look.

“Papa! You look so hampsome!” Rosie squealed upon seeing her father. Her sweet face was alight with excitement. She loved getting dressed up!

“Thank you, baby.” Kurt dropped a kiss on her cheek and helped her into her coat.

“Noah. If anyone knows you even remotely as well as I do, it’s ‘Cedes, and she knows that the only thing that could make me late, is you.” Kurt raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Puck bit his lower lip and gave Kurt a seductive smile. Kurt just shook his head and buttoned his overcoat.

~*~

“Ok, sweetie, you stay here with Aunt Mercedes and walk down the isle when it’s you’re turn, just like we practiced, huh?” Kurt kneeled down and handed Rosie her basket of white rose petals.

“Right Papa!” Rosie nodded enthusiastically, linking arms with James. Jamie, Mercedes’ 5 year old son with her soon-to-be-husband. The little boy was bouncing up and down, ready to get the show on the road.

The signal came from one of the attendants that the priest, groom and best man were lined up and ready to go.

Two by two, the bridesmaids and groomsman walked up the isle of the large cathedral until it was only Mercedes, her father, James, Rosie and Kurt.

Kurt leaned over and lightly kissed ‘Cedes cheek. “I’ll see you up there!” He took his small bouquet of roses and walked up the isle.

Rosie and James walked up the isle, Rosie flinging her rose petals and Jamie with his pillow.

The entrance music started and everyone stood as the double doors opened.

Mercedes floated down the isle on her fathers arm in a one of a kind creation of white satin and silk.

The ceremony was beautiful. The vows shared by the couple were some of the most heartfelt words he’d ever heard spoken.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Finn lifted Mercedes veil and laid one her so passionately it made Kurt blush and Noah cheer.

The now husband and wife linked arms and quickly sped down the isle in a roar of applause. Jamie followed after his parents, Rosie trailing behind him. As respective Man of Honor and Best Man, Kurt linked arms with Noah and followed the children down the isle, the rest of the bridal party falling in line behind them.

~*~

“May I present…Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!” The French style doors opened and Finn and Mercedes rushed in, laughing and kissing. The couple rendezvoused with Puck and Kurt at the bridal party table, their respective children on each side of the couple. Kurt and Mercedes hugged for a long minute, each brushing away tears while Puck punched Finn’s arm and dragged him into a back slapping hug.

The meal was served and the open bar was seeing plenty of action as the party was kicking into gear.

“If I could have everyone’s attention, I’d like to call the bride and groom to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife.”

Finn led Mercedes out to the dance floor and swept her into his arms.

From the Moment I saw you,   
from the moment I looked into your eyes   
there was something about you   
I knew I knew   
that you were once in a life time   
a treasure near impossible to find   
and I know how lucky I am to have you 

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away   
the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day   
and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few   
but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you 

Holding you in my arms   
no one else has fit so perfectly   
I could dance forever with you, with you   
and at the stroke of midnight   
please forgive me if I can't let go   
cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own….

Other couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor.

Noah had Kurt wrapped up in his arms and were swaying gently to the music. Kurt pressed his cheek to Noah’s shoulder and watched Rosie and Jamie dance clumsily over his shoulder. Kurt felt lips brush his temple and Puck let his chin rest over Kurt’s head. The slighter man closed his eyes and took a deep breath of his husband’s cologne, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved.

When the final notes of music drifted out, Kurt looked up into Noah’s eyes and fell a little more in love with him.

He didn’t know why, but he had to tell Noah, he had to tell him right then and there. Kurt had only been sure for a few days, but he needed his husband to know too.

“Noah…I’m pregnant.”

The older man didn’t make a sound, but his eyes widened and watered. A grin that would have made The Cheshire Cat proud sprouted on his face, lighting him up like the 4th of July. Noah leaned down and pressed a kiss so gentle to Kurt’s lips, a whimper escaped his throat. They stood still, pressed against each other in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people, as a new song filtered through the speaker and kissed like no tomorrow.


End file.
